Rêves et amour!
by Neko no Yvee
Summary: Bon, une petite bulle m'est passée par la tête, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Un Tsuna version fille et la varia dans le coin, ça peut parfois mener à ce genre de situation!


Alors voilà, ma première fic, je suis excité de vous la faire lire! J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à la lire!

* * *

Rêves et amours…

Je vis encore ses yeux, froid, meurtrier et pourtant si rassurant, je suis incapable de me rappeler où je les ai déjà vue. Je sais que je suis dans un rêve, sinon je saurais à qui sont ces yeux, peut-être aussi que je verrais l'ombre qui se trouve devant moi.

Je sentis quelque chose, un courant d'air plus précisément, j'ouvris les yeux, je m'étais encore endormis sur le toit de l'école et aucun de mes gardiens n'avaient cru bon de me réveiller. Je m'assis en regardant autours de moi, la tempête, la pluie et le nuage étaient là à discuter, pour une fois. Je me levai les rejoignis sans les interrompre, ils parlaient des Varia, qui étaient soudainement déménagé à Namimori… Minute, ces assassins étaient ici, depuis quand? (Moi : …il était temps que tu le remarque…ils ont déjà fait sauter plusieurs baraques…Xanxus pointe ses X-guns sur moi. Moi : bon d'accord, je reprends et je me tais…pour l'instant) Je regardai la ville, elle était pourtant aussi calme que d'habitude. La cloche sonna, m'arrachant à mes pensées. On se rendit en cours et le prof nous lança qu'il y avait un nouvel élève. Lorsqu'il entra, je manquai tomber de ma chaise, qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici? Je vis Gokudera qui manqua s'étouffer, je me tournai vers Yamamoto, qui lui, n'avait que froncer les sourcils.

-Ushishishi, j'espère nous serons ami…lança-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Le prof lui indiqua d'aller s'assoir à ma droite, en passant, il glissa un mot sur mon bureau. Je le pris et le dépliai, lisant les phrases suivantes :

_Toi et tes déchets de gardiens devriez vous attendre à quelque surprise. Faites attention! Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour vous protéger._

_Xanxus_

Je restai bouche bée. Je passai le reste du cours à essayer de trouver la signification de ce message, j'entendis la cloche sonner et je ramassai mes affaires. Nous avons tous rentrés ensemble, seulement…cette fois, Belphégor nous accompagnait, prétextant être là sous ordre du chef de la Varia. Takeshi et Hayato partir ensemble, Ryohei et sa sœur aussi, Haru, qui nous avait rejoint parti elle aussi. Il ne restait plus que lui et moi, seulement ce qui se passa ensuite me laissa pantoise. Ce n'était plus Bel qui se trouvait devant moi, mais un Xanxus quelque peu irriter.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu devrais savoir que tes déchets de gardiens sont escortés chez moi, grâce aux membres de la Varia et aux illusions de Mammon, me dit-il.

-P…pourquoi me dire tout ça…bégayai-je avec difficulté.

Pour toute réponse, il pointa en l'air, je levai les yeux et vis plusieurs personnes voyager à l'aide de sac propulseur. Cependant, il me tira par le bras vers lui et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pris de surprise, je ne réalisai pas tout de suite qu'il en avait profité pour me trainer sur son épaule. Je rougis légèrement, j'étais en jupe, si quelqu'un me voyait ainsi, j'allais avoir honte pour le reste de mes jours.

-L…lâche-moi…non mais tu vas me déposer par terre, dis-je en me débattant rageusement.

La seule réponse que j'eue fut une main très aventureuse qui remonta le long de ma cuisse, ce qui me fis rougir encore plus. Je voulus me convaincre qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec moi, mais la caresse était toujours présente.

-Tu comprends, Sawada Tsunayoshi, qu'il y a deux raisons à ton enlèvement, ne te fais pas de soucis pour les gens autour, ils ne nous voient pas, lança-t-il.

-B…bien, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me rassurer…Je trouve ta main assez baladeuse…lui lança-je, rouge de gêne.

Il n'ajouta rien et je dus endurer les caresses de Xanxus tout le long du trajet, j'en vins même à me demander s'il n'était pas totalement ivre. Je finis par m'accouder et soupirer, je commençai à mis faire lorsqu'il me déposa, non sans m'avoir fait une caresse qui était monté un peu plus haut que les précédentes.

Je rougis encore, je lui tournai le dos pour voir un château, véritable, devant moi et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais vue. Je sentis la main de l'autre un peu trop bas mon qui me força à avancer. Un frisson me parcouru, non mais il avait vraiment pris quelque chose, la dernière fois que l'on c'était vu, il avait manqué me tuer… Une fois à l'intérieur, je pus voir tous mes gardiens, incluant Hibari qui ne semblait pas tellement content d'être ici. La seule chose, ou plutôt personne, qui le retenait était Dino, il m'avait confirmé qu'il en était amoureux. Je vis Takeshi et Hayato qui discutaient en se lançant des regards qui confirmait ce qu'ils m'avaient dit, ils sortaient ensemble et voulaient rester discrets, peine perdue, tous les gardiens l'avaient découvert! Je vis ensuite Chrome qui était dans les bras de Mukuro, ses deux là étaient mignon ensemble. Ryohei était avec sa sœur et discutait `` à l'extrême`` avec Lussuria, qui lui, s'extasiait devant mon gardien du soleil. Je regardai Lambo qui courait poursuivit de I-pin et de Fûta, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ceux-là? Je me tournai vers le chef incontesté de la Varia et n'eue même pas le temps de dire quoi que soit, que mes lèvres furent brusquement très occuper. Il passa ses mains sur ma taille et réussis à approfondir le baiser qui devint plus langoureux.

-VOOOIIIIII, vous pourriez vous trouver une chambre, lança Squalo visiblement furieux.

-Ferme-la, déchet!...Tu t'es encore en gueuler avec ton cher déchet de Bel, répliqua Xanxus qui avait interrompu notre baiser.

-VOOOOOOIIIII, enfoiré de boss…balança le requin en voulant se lancer contre son chef.

Il fut retenu par un Bel rouge et un Levi qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être ici, j'en vins à me demander si c'était toujours anis. Je me rendis compte que mes gardiens, sauf Lambo, nous regardaient lui et moi, je sentis le feu me monter aux joues, comment j'allais leur expliquer sa, moi? Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Xanxus me mit encore sur son épaule et regarda dans la direction de Squalo.

-Déchets, occupez-vous de guider ses gardiens à leur chambre, je m'occupe d'elle, lança-t-il avant de s'en aller. Ta mère et les parents de tes déchets de gardiens sont de l'autre côté au premier étage. Il est réservé aux chambres, le rez-de-chaussée est pour la cuisine, salle à manger, salon, bibliothèque, bureau et salle d'ordinateur. Le sous-sol est pour les salles d'entraînement.

Je fus soulagé de savoir pourquoi les enfants qui restaient en permanence avec ma mère étaient ici, je commençais à m'habituer à être transporté sur son épaule. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait pas vraiment visiter, il avait plutôt l'air de me guider vers ma chambre, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Il me déposa dans une chambre très luxurieuse, il ne dit rien et me montra où était mes vêtements. Je me rendis compte à ce moment là que cette chambre était la sienne en voyant d'un côté ses vêtements et de l'autre, les miens. Je le regardai dans les yeux, seulement encore cette fois sy, mes lèvres furent brusquement occupé. Il reprit le baiser là où il l'avait laissé, il passa facilement entre mes dents et sa langue parcourue chaque recoin de ma bouche. Ses bras enlacèrent ma taille me rapprochant très près de lui, je passai timidement mes bras autours de son cou, prenant finalement part au baiser. J'avais finalement reconnu ses yeux, c'était ceux de mon rêve. On fini par se séparer, à cour de souffle, on ne se lâcha pas pour autant. Un éclat nous fit sursauter, je devinai qu'il s'agissait de Hayato et de Ryohei qui se disputaient encore. Je voulus aller voir pour les calmer, seulement deux bras me retenaient en place. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me lasser partir aussi facilement, surtout maintenant qu'une petite étincelle brillait dans son regard. Je fus surprise de voir le désir qui y était.

-Depuis quand, demandai-je en rougissant.

-Depuis le premier jour, me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser sauvagement.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si ça vous à plus, mais bon, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère que vous en aurez pris autant en la lisant!

Xanxus : Je peux savoir ce que s'est que ce foutoir, déchet!

Tsuna : Pourquoi je suis une fille, moi T.T

Auteur : Ne vous plaignez pas! Ce n'est pas écrit dans le scripte!


End file.
